


We might be lovers if the rhythm's right

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Somnophilia, Squirting, Threesome, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bp!blaine/kurt/elliott fill for <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62309814#t62309814">this gkm prompt</a>: Blaine admits to Kurt that he wants to be fucked until he passes out. Kurt recruits Elliott to help him. Together, they fuck Blaine in both holes until he passes out. When he comes to, he finds both Kurt and Elliot's cocks in his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We might be lovers if the rhythm's right

When Kurt walks into the bedroom after getting out of the shower, his towel tied loosely around his waist, the last thing he expects to see is Blaine and Elliott on their bed together.

To be more specific, Blaine straddling Elliott's lap as they kiss, his hands bunched up in the half-unbuttoned jean shirt Elliott has on. When Elliott starts trailing kisses down the side of Blaine's neck, Blaine makes this breathy whining sound that makes Kurt throb and start to harden underneath his towel.

There's something indescribably hot about the size difference between the two of them, the way Blaine fits so nicely and compact into Elliott's lap, the way Elliott's arms hold onto Blaine's trim waist even as he squirms around.

When Blaine turns to look at Kurt, he's surprised at how disheveled he looks already - his lips kiss-bitten red, and the skin of his jaw tender from where it was rubbing against Elliott's stubble.

"I was just getting Blaine warmed up," Elliott says, hands squeezing around Blaine's round ass.

Kurt climbs onto the bed and knees up behind Blaine, hooking his chin over his shoulder. "Hey, baby."

"Hi," Blaine breathes out, leaning into the touch of Kurt's body firm against his own. Elliott's hands are resting on his thighs at the same time and he feels... warm, being taken care of by two gorgeous guys who just want to make him happy.

"You two are so goddamn pretty together," Elliott says, breaking the comfortable silence.

Kurt kisses Blaine's shoulder softly and hums in agreement. "Well, today is all about Blaine. What do you want, sweetheart?"

"Could you stretch me, since you're going to...?" Blaine trails off but Kurt understands, hair tickling the back of Blaine's neck as he nods.

Blaine looks up at Elliott, eyes shining as he bites his lip hesitantly. "And I wanted to, um, blow you as he's doing that."

"I'm definitely not going to pass up a blowjob, especially when it's from someone as cute as you," Elliott teases, leaning forward to kiss Blaine again, one hand on his jaw keeping him steady and grounded.

"Hands and knees, B," Kurt says, lightly tapping him on the ass as he gets into position. He's fully on display like this, cheeks high and parted just enough to show a teasing glimpse of his hole in between.

Kurt makes quick work of slicking up two fingers and rubbing them teasingly against his entrance. Blaine has half of Elliott's cock in his mouth when Kurt pushes his fingers in, causing him to whine around it.

"You're taking my fingers so well," Kurt says, adding a third one and seeing the way Blaine's hole just sucks them in. "So eager to be filled up, aren't you?"

"Yes, fuck," Blaine moans, hand moving fast on Elliott's spit-slick cock. "In my ass and in my pussy."

Kurt reaches under with his left hand and brushes his fingers over Blaine's pussy, his hole leaking with wetness and clit swollen stiff. Kurt draws his fingers out with a firm slap on Blaine's ass. "Greedy boy."

-

Blaine shifts forward and straddles Elliott's lap again, holding his cock steady as he rubs it against his pussy, slicking it up even further.

Elliott's arms hug his sides as he sinks down, Blaine's hips grinding lazily once he's filled. "You're so big, feel so good, _oh_ ," Blaine whimpers, lifting up before dropping back down and starting up a rhythm.

"God, you've got a tight little cunt," Elliott groans out, thumbing lightly over Blaine's clit.

That seems to snap Blaine out of it, slowing down and twisting his body around. "Kurt, I want more—"

"Shhh, I got you, baby. Lean forward," Kurt says, palm smoothing over Blaine's back as he pulls his cheeks apart. Elliott holds Blaine in his arms, close enough that they're chest-to-chest and Blaine can feel their heartbeats together.

Kurt bites back a groan when he looks down. At this angle, he can clearly see the stretch of Blaine's hole around Elliott's cock, and for a second he imagines pushing in as well, alongside Elliott and stretching Blaine even wider.

"Kurt, please," Blaine whines, arching his hips up.

Kurt guides his cock to Blaine's asshole, pressing in and watching the slack muscle give way and stretch to take him in. Blaine is whimpering in Elliott's arms, head tucked against his chest.

"Almost there, you're so good, taking us both in your slutty holes," Kurt says, pushing in the last inch or two until he's buried inside. He fucks in a few times, feeling the clench of tight, damp heat.

"Hey, you okay?" Elliott asks softly, petting over the nape of Blaine's neck.

He feels Blaine inhale deeply before looking up and nodding. "Yeah, yeah. Just-fuck me."

Kurt holds Blaine's hips tight as he starts slow, finding a way to move in time with Elliott's upward thrusts.

" _Fuck_ , your ass is tight," Kurt pants out, fucking in roughly.

"Your pussy's so sweet, so wet for me," Elliott moans, working his hips faster alongside Kurt's.

Their actions are jolting Blaine's body, shaking him even as he holds onto the headboard, crying out for _more_ and _harder_ and _fuck, I need it harder_. Elliott's cock is hitting just the right spot inside him, and Kurt's cock is doing the same, massaging his G-spot through the thin wall of skin that separates the two.

He feels alive, electric like this, trying to fuck himself down on their cocks because he needs, he  _wants_ more.

Elliott manages to find just the right angle that makes Blaine yell, two notches away from a scream as he comes, clit untouched as he squirts all over Elliott's cock.

He pulls out as Blaine gushes, soaking the bedsheets and his skin. "Yes, that's it, you're such a filthy boy, coming on me," Elliott growls out, fingers finding Blaine's clit and rubbing furiously as Kurt steadily pounds into Blaine's ass, still working him over.

"Fuck, _oh god_ , _oh_ —I'm—"

It's Kurt's voice that does it, a rasped out S _how him, Blaine, show him how messy your cunt is_ that pushes him over the edge. He comes once more, drenching Elliott's thighs with his juices before essentially collapsing forward onto Elliott's chest.

-

They manage to roll Blaine over onto his back with his legs spread wide, ass hanging off the side of the bed. Kurt kneels on either side of his body as Elliott stands, crouched over Blaine's body.

"Nice ass, Kurt," Elliott smirks, palming over his cheeks. "Maybe I should fuck you after this."

"Blaine would enjoy that, just watching us," Kurt replies as he sinks into Blaine's pussy.

"God, _yes_." Elliott holds onto his cock as he pushes into Blaine's ass, the little hole stretching to give way. Elliott can't help but stare at Kurt's ass, moving and shaking against his abdomen as he fucks Blaine's pussy. He moves his hands from Kurt's waist to his cheeks, gripping them instead.

Kurt moans unashamedly, pressing back into Elliott's palms. "I wonder what Blaine would do he woke up and we were fucking."

"He could just join, you fucking him in his pussy as I fuck your ass," Elliott says, a twist of want forming in his stomach.

It goes on like this, Kurt and Elliott trading suggestive banter as they fuck Blaine, who's still out cold on the mattress.

Blaine finally wakes up right after they're gotten themselves situated, both of their cocks stuffed in his ass.

"Guys, what—oh god, _fuck —_"

"You like both of us in your ass, sweetheart?"

Now that Blaine's awake and not just dead weight, Kurt holds onto his ass and hauls him up onto his knees so he can thrust alongside Elliott, who has the most leverage, being able to move his hips freely while Kurt pistons his upwards.

"Maybe next time I should get a toy, keep that greedy cunt stuffed as we fuck your ass," Kurt pants out, enjoying the way Blaine's eyes flutter shut at the thought, the way he tightens the slightest bit around their cocks.

The air is filled with the sounds of their ragged breathing, their bodies undulating together and skin slick with sweat.

"Guys, I'm not— _fuck_ —I'm gonna come soon," Elliot moans, gripping Blaine's shoulders tight as he just pounds in, hips slapping against Blaine's ass.

"Do it," Blaine says brokenly, "come inside my ass, _please_ —"

He keens, mouth gasping open as Kurt's fingers slip-slide over his swollen clit, catching it at just the right angle.

"So good for us— _god_ , I can feel Elliott's cock fucking _throbbing_ , he's going to fill you up so fucking good—"

Blaine's shaking, arms weak in Kurt's hold as he comes with a sob, fingernails digging into Kurt's shoulder. He doesn't squirt but it's intense, more intense than it's ever been before and he's on the verge of passing out when he feels Elliott come inside him.

Elliott comes with a spectacular cry, spurting inside Blaine's ass and making everything slick. The slide when he and Kurt both pull out is abrupt, leaving his hole wet and gaping.

Kurt wastes no time in slipping back inside Blaine's pussy, pounding hard and gripping his ass tight.

He jolts when Elliott brushes a thumb over his slack hole, smearing the come that's dripping out. "God, your ass is ruined, Blaine," he breathes out, easily slipping three fingers inside and fingering his own come out.

Blaine moans brokenly, trying to fuck down onto Elliott's fingers and Kurt's cock at the same time, an impossible task.

"Do you want me to come inside you? Make both your holes messy and wet?"

Blaine just whines, a litany of _yes, yes, yes_ streaming out of his mouth as he tips his head back, clenching down tight around Kurt's cock. It's only a few more seconds before Kurt spills inside his pussy, hips arched and cock deep inside.

He feels boneless, slumping down beside Kurt on the bed. His interest is piqued when Elliott lays down in front of his legs, yanks his thighs open and licks up his sopping pussy.

"Dirty little cunt, had both of us inside," Kurt murmurs as Elliott parts his folds with two fingers, red and swollen around his hole.

Elliott presses two fingers inside, crooking them up before dragging them out and smearing Kurt's come over Blaine's pussy, wet and filthy. He cleans it up with long licks up his pussy and over his clit, slick-swollen and sensitive.

"Please," Blaine whines, the first words he's spoken in a while. Kurt's soothes a hand over his chest as Elliott kisses the skin of his inner thigh softly.

Elliott laves over his clit, flicking his tongue restlessly over it as Blaine whimpers, hips jerking up for more.

"Hey," Elliott hears Kurt whisper to Blaine and then Blaine's sounds are gone, effectively silenced by their kissing. He begins sucking on Blaine's clit, remembering what Kurt told him about how sensitive it is and how he's come before with just a light touch.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Blaine breathes out against Kurt's mouth, thighs tensing in Elliott's grip. "Keep going, _fuck_ , I'm—"

Elliott doubles his efforts, rolling his tongue over Blaine's clit as he sucks until Blaine lets out a strangled cry and comes, squirting the tiniest bit onto Elliott's neck.

"That's it, B, I know you can come some more," Kurt's murmuring again against his neck, a hand resting on his belly.

Elliott stuffs fingers back inside his hole, fucking them in hard and trying to draw out Blaine's orgasm as he looks for—

 _This_ , the spot inside that makes Blaine spasm, body twisting as he squirts hard, the stream splashing against Elliott's forearm and soaking the sheets. Elliott can't tell what Kurt's saying to Blaine, but he makes out snippets like _so good for us_ and _squirting like a dirty boy_.

This goes on for an indefinite amount of time, until Blaine can't take it any more and is physically shaking in Kurt's arms, his head resting in the crook of his neck.

When Elliott crawls up the bed and rests close, Kurt is pressing soft kisses against Blaine's neck, whispering sweet nothings. Even so, the three of them fall asleep, tangled together in a pile of arms and limbs and clasped hands.


End file.
